


Good Morning

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really likes mornings like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Dean really liked their new bed. He was especially fond of the headboard. It was strong and sturdy and a perfect height so that he could hold onto the top edge when he was riding Cas. Cas could dig his fingers into Dean’s hips and Dean could hold on tighter to the sturdy headboard as he moved his hips in a cyclic motion. Dean’s cock throbbed as it went unattended while he moved up and down Cas’s. He loved the feeling of pleasure bordering pain, the anticipation before release. He loved getting fucked by Cas and most of the time he loved to see Cas take control. But sometimes Dean woke up with an erection, and seeing Cas lie there perfect and angelically, he would reach behind himself and work himself open while Cas continued to sleep beside him. Cas would slowly blink his eyes open at a loud moan Dean wouldn’t be able to fully muffle with a pillow and once aware of his surroundings, his mouth would go dry and his breath would stutter.

“Dean,” Cas would whisper, while tentatively reaching a hand out to stroke Dean’s cheek. 

“Cas. Fuck me, please,” Dean would beg. But it’s mornings like these where he wants to cater to Cas. He wants Cas to just lay back and enjoy it while Dean does all the hard work. When Cas’s hand trails down Dean’s spine and he adds a finger to the ones Dean already has inside himself, Dean shudders and then moves over top of Cas to straddle him. He takes Cas’s hands in his own and runs them up his thighs and leads them to his hips, where Dean is used to having Cas-shaped bruises. Then he brings his hips up and lowers them back down on to Cas’s leaking cock, one hand guiding it, the other on Cas’s chest to balance himself. He breathes in deep while he rests for a second, once fully covering Cas’s cock. It’s so easy now, after how many times he’s let Cas do this, and he loves it more every time. 

Cas scrapes his nails on Dean’s hips and whispers his name and that’s all Dean needs. And that’s when Dean rests his hands on the headboard. It gives him the perfect angle and the perfect control. He starts to move and grips the headboard tighter as Cas gets the rhythm right and lifts his hips up as Dean lowers himself down and where they meet, it’s perfect. Dean looks down as he rides Cas so he can see him looking perfect and wrecked. His mouth is wide and his eyes are shut tight and he’s gasping and Dean can feel Cas’s fingers digging into his sides more and more. Dean works the muscles in his ass to make it better for Cas, and he doesn’t even worry about his own cock, not yet. 

Cas comes with a loud moan and Dean’s name mumbled on his lips. Dean rides it out and savours the feeling of the hot sticky mess inside him. Then he slides off of Cas’s cock and kisses the fuck out of his mouth while Cas is still panting and spent. Then he leans back touches himself while looking at Cas. Cas with his sleep-mussed hair and his red, spit-slicked lips. Dean slowly pumps his own cock, while still straddling Cas and Cas reaches behind Dean and grabs his ass and that’s all it takes. And Dean comes all over Cas’s stomach and then he bends over to kiss Cas again. It’s morning like these that Dean likes taking care of Cas. He’ll go clean himself up and bring a warm cloth to clean Cas up while the coffee is brewing. Then they’ll let the coffee get cold as they give each other blowjobs in the shower, because Cas doesn’t let Dean do all the giving in their relationship. But for now Dean is taking an extra few minutes, lying beside Cas but still half on top of him, kissing his way from Cas’s temple, down his neck to his chest. And Dean loves mornings like these.


End file.
